


Never Start What You Cannot Finish.

by fearless_seas



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fights, Forgiveness, M/M, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_seas/pseuds/fearless_seas
Summary: "Prove it."





	Never Start What You Cannot Finish.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by @insertpunaboutniallhoranhere on Tumblr! This is bad, but enjoy nonetheless!

          “Are you… mad at me?”, Sebastian interrogates point blank in the face of their silence. In response, Daniel wrings the heels of his hands on the steering wheel. 

          “What?”

          “Are you mad at me?”, he repeats. 

          At a stop sign, Daniel cranes his neck to the passenger seat where Sebastian  is seated with his hands crossed over his chest . “No,” he tightens his jaw and swallows, “I’m not mad.”

          Silence. The  remainder of the car ride  is spent with only the hum of the engine and the melodic click of the turning-signal. That is all that  is left in the air to carry them through the Austin evening.

          At dinner in the hotel, Daniel picks at his food with a edge of his fork with a hand under his jaw. Ever so often Sebastian’s nervous eyes will meet his and both will dart away like comets from one another. A few times their ankles knock together underneath the tabletop but not a sound  is made . Sebastian isn’t eating either. He sips his water and grimaces down at the table cloth. He brings it up  eventually , but it pricks up like a thorn beneath the surface of his skin. 

          “Are you sure you’re not angry with me?”, Sebastian’s voice is quiet, almost inaudible over the roar of the atmosphere and the scent of American barbecue. 

          “No,” Daniel grunts, pushing his plate away.  “We collided, so what?”, he doesn’t look to him because doesn’t wish to see that little flinch of pain squeezed in the corner of his eye . 

          “Honestly, I just want to make sure–”

          The blood in his veins reaches a boiling point, a foreign emotion spilling forth from his core. “I’m not mad at you!”, he shouts. Sebastian’s eyes widen and he sinks back into his seat behind him.  The atmosphere is  suddenly quieter, a few tables in the surrounding area turn to peer at the scene and his cheeks flush  warmly under the candlelight . 

          They don’t speak for the rest of dinner either. 

          The trip back to their hotel room in quietude. They do not touch in the elevator. An utter, deafening silence. There is the inability of eye-contact, of voice or small talk and it is the loudest battle cry of them all. The door to their hotel room closes behind them after exiting.

          Daniel sits on his half of the bed, the one near the door (Sebastian likes to paint his eyelids with stars before he sleeps) . “We need to talk.” And now Sebastian doesn’t even look at him as he sits at his opposite. “I’m not mad at you…”,  _ it’s the team, it’s the car, it’s my teammate _ _…_ but he says none of this.  “I’ve had a bad year,” his attention dips to Sebastian’s pale hand laying there between them like a wall and his face is towards the window . He sees it: the rough carve of his silhouette and jaw against a sky speckled with ivory and gold. “A difficult one,” he rubs the back of his neck.  “Everything has been… everything, all at once,” he reaches for Sebastian's hand and he edges his focus from the balcony to the interaction . “It’s not you,”  _ believe me, love, it’s never you _ . “It feels as though this whole… year, you know? It’s a messy collage filled with all these hopes and dreams or… things I want.”  He chuckles  sadly and tightens his grip, “I guess what I’m trying to say is that you seem to be the only person at the moment who can get all these pieces to fit into the right places .” He sighs, “So, please at least look at me?”

          And Sebastian does. A subtle glance of complete understanding. His lips tug with some close intelligence of him.  “You aren’t good with putting words together,” he keeps his smile small but his lashes are soft and sympathetic . He squeezes his hand. “But you made it beautiful despite that,” he prods him above the hip with his index finger. 

          “I forgive you, you know that?”

          “Hm, nope.”

          “What the hell do you mean nope?”

          HIs eyes have a seductive light to them, a flicker of something sinister, “ **Prove it.** ”

          Daniel scoffs, “Prove what?”

          “Prove you forgive me,” he whispers, chewing on his inner lip. 

          “Fantastic to me,” he reaches forward and pinches his side. Sebastian squirms away immediately and to annoy him, Daniel does it once again. 

          “What are you doing?!”, he cries between shrieks. Daniel smirks and skitters his fingers across his abdomen. “Are you–”, he falls on his back out of breath, “Are you tickling me?!”

          “Was I?”, Daniel muses, hooking a leg over his waist to pin him to the mattress.

          “Yes!”

          “Might as well do it again then, if you love it so much.”

          “No!”

          Instead, he kisses him and Sebastian melts like honey into his arms. Only heartbeats lead them like echoes in the dark to an alluring and beautiful sunrise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this mini-fic :) I am still taking requests over on my Tumblr @pieregasly, please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
